


Mother-Fucking King

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Bobby, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Kid Hannah, M/M, Nice Lucifer, Sam and Lucifer Are Goof-Balls, Slow Build, Teen Dean, Teen Lucifer, Teen Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has been crushing over his best friend, Lucifer for almost as long as he's known him. After playing a fun challenge, watching YouTube videos, and playing internet games together something changes their dynamic of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-Fucking King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo Flores](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leo+Flores).



> Thank you to Leo Flores for this request and my friend Scotti for the inspiration I needed for this fic. Sorry it took so long to get out. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Request:  
> Sam/Lucifer from Supernatural and number 1 (or 18). #1 “Come over here and make me.” #18 "Don't make me say it" 
> 
> ended up using both BTW.

Sam had everything ready. The Sophomore had collected it all; towels, cups to drink from, two chairs, a bucket, and a funny video paused. He and his best friend, a Junior, were going to play Innuendo Bingo together in his basement; it was easier to mop water on tile than carpet. Lucifer, Sam’s best friend that he secretly had been crushing on for the past seven years was upstairs, in the kitchen getting Froot Loops. 

Ever since the two had seen Tyler Oakley do the challenge on Youtube they’d been planning to do it together. 

Sam heard his basement door creak open, he really needed to have his brother Dean look at that. The steps, which were new, didn’t make a sound as Lucifer jumped down three at a time. 

A small smile pulled at Sam’s lips as he thought of how goofy Lucifer was. It was an almost polar opposite to his attitude at school; the Junior bad boy, badass, doesn’t take any shit, and total punk. How his best friend got that reputation was unknown to Lucifer.

It was almost like one everyone’s views on him changed. If Sam had to guess what changed their views, it would be Lucifer’s signature leather jacket with the burnt wings. Lucifer had worked on those wings for two whole days with a low heat wood burner that he borrowed from his sister, Hannah. Needless to say, he was so proud of himself when they were done, and so was Sam. 

Sam was pulled from the memory by Lucifer snapping in front of his face and sing-songing his name, “Samster! You there?” the younger of the two blinked a few times ”Dude, you good?”

“Yeah. I’m good!” Sam laughed and playfully pushed Lucifer's shoulder. “You ready now that you get the damn Froot Loops?”

“Yes!” Lucifer held the box above his head and spun like a ballerina.

“Then put them down and sit your ass in the chair!” Sam sassed, it was a thing they did; trying to out-sass the other. 

The Junior sat in the seat he was directed towards. Sam sat across from him, a bucket was at their feet. It left little room for both sets of legs, so Sam sat criss-cross in the chair.

“Ready?” He chuckled and started to re-queue the video; his stupid laptop had gone to sleep. 

“Of course Sam-the-man!” Lucifer cheered.

“That didn’t even rhyme.” Sam gave the older a confused look as he signed back into his computer.

“Shit!”

\----

After playing the game for fifteen minutes the two ran out of water and were drenched. Sam’s long brown hair was dripping in a mixture of spit and water, while Lucifer was only covered completely on his shoulders. Somehow his dirty blonde, dyed blood-red, hair had been spared. Though, the same could not be said for their jeans. They were completely covered in water from trying to spit the mouthful of water into the bucket.

The two high school students decided to just hang out around Sam’s house. Luckily Sam and Lucifer were about the same height and build. They constantly shared clothes when they hung out. 

When they got to Sam’s room, Lucifer made himself comfortable on Sam’s futon, before being yelled at. “Hey! No no! You’re wet, your clothes are wet. Get off my damn bed!” Sam rummaged through his dresser. “Here!” He threw a t-shirt, boxers, and gym shorts at Lucifer. All of which hit Lucifer in the face one by one. “Don’t make me say it again, Luci!” Sam playfully bossed at the older of the two.

Lucifer left the Froot Loops and took the clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom; that one was Sam’s. There was one more in the house that Dean had claimed. If their dad was home he would use either, but he was never around enough for his sons to worry about that. 

Their Uncle Bobby was the most fatherly figure they had. Bobby and Dean had been working on a car that had been hauled together; a ‘67 Impala if Sam remembered correctly. Sam suspected Dean was over at their Uncle’s then, working on the car or bashing stuff to pieces with a crowbar. Dean didn’t like being around when Lucifer was over, he couldn’t handle the “goof-fest” as he put it.

Sam slipped into an old, worn, t-shirt that Dean had given him years ago. He quickly changed into new boxers and a pair of hot pink pajama pants Lucifer gave him for his birthday the month before. Sam absolutely loved those pants; sleeping in them almost every night.

A knock on his bedroom door made Sam jump slightly, “You decent?” Lucifer called out. 

“Yeah!” Sam called back while throwing the soaking clothes in his hamper. He left the lip up because he knew Lucifer would do the same when he came in.

Lucifer walked into the room holding his wet clothes and put them in the hamper, knowing he’d get them back next time he hung out with Sam. 

Lucifer flopped on Sam’s bed and grabbed the box of cereal again. He was about to get a handful when his phone went off on his pocket. The caller ID was his sister, Hannah.

“What?” Lucifer answered the phone while glaring at it. Sam couldn’t hear what Hannah was saying to her brother, but it was eventually annoying Lucifer. Hannah and Lucifer didn't get along very well, but what brother and sister did. Hannah said something that made Lucifer huff, “I’ll drive home when I’m ready to leave.” With that he hung up on her and grabbed a handful of Froot Loops.

“Wha’d she say?” Sam asked, sitting on his spinny desk chair; spinning around.

“Just being annoying, as usual.” Lucifer sighed. “What’cha wanna do?”

“I… don’t… know” Sam stopped spinning and tried to walk in a straight line. He failed miserably and face planted on his carpet floor. “I’m okay!” He rubbed his forehead as the two of them laughed.

Sam sat up and regained his balance, “Got any games on your phone?” Lucifer shook his head. “Want food?” That time Lucifer nodded his head fast and repeatedly.

Sam and Lucifer walked down the stairs from Sam’s attic bedroom to the main floor kitchen. Sam didn’t have to ask Lucifer to know the Junior wanted Ramen Noodles. Both loved those addictive, and very unhealthy, noodles. Sam prepared the noodles on under fifteen minutes, making them perfectly. As soon as the bowl was in front of Lucifer’s face, he began scarfing down the Ramen. Sam was more collected with his eating of the noodles, but he did eat a little faster to keep up with his best friend.

Once they were done eating the two set their dishes in the sink and ventured back to Sam’s room. They eventually decided to play crap games on Sam’s laptop, switching off when someone died. That went on for about an hour, the time then being 5:20-ish.

It was getting dark out, so they closed Sam’s blinds and watched random Vine compilations on Youtube. The Vines quickly became background noise because Sam found a really hard game that neither of them could beat. They continued to attempt winning the game for close to forty-five minutes. Sam took over playing the game again and Lucifer picked the next Viner to listen to.

Lucifer sat next to Sam on his futon as Sam played. “I swear if you beat this I’ll fucking kiss you!” He declared. Even though Sam knew Lucifer was joking his heart still skipped a few beats at the declaration. Sam tried to act like he was really excited by what the older of the two said and hummed in reply.

Three more tries and one loud scream of “Fuck”, and Sam beat the impossible level. He lept from his bed and did a goofy victory dance. Sam was too busy dancing to notice Lucifer’s eyes holding a fond expression as he watched the Sophomore dance in victory. 

“I am the mother-fucking king!” Sam shouted to the ceiling.

“Well, King Sam, you need to play the next level.” Lucifer looked that the computer screen, that level looked harder the the one Sam had just beaten.

“Come over here and make me!” Sam teased.

“Fine” Lucifer smirked and dragged him back to the futon bed.

They gave up on the game when Sam’s laptops safety became a concern. Instead they kept watching stupid, mind-numbly funny vines on Youtube. 

Hannah called again at 7:00 asking Lucifer to sleep over at Sam’s because her friends wanted to hangout at his house. Not that Sam minded, Lucifer already practically lived at Sam’s house anyway.

By the time the next Vine compilation was over and the next one had started they’d eaten all the Froot Loops and were working on finishing a box of, stale, Cheerios.

When the compilation started it was evident that it was all about couples. Mostly them arguing, but a few about talking to crushes mingled throughout too.

Sam noticed that Lucifer had stopped laughing at the vines, but made no move to change it, knowing that if Lucifer didn’t like it he’d change it himself.

\----

Almost an hour went by. The video had ended and outside Sam’s bedroom was completely pitch black. Only a few stars spotted the sky. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lucifer yell-groaned, “I can’t take this anymore!” He then grabbed face, turned it, and pulled the younger teen towards himself. Their lips crashed together. It took a moment for Sam to realize what happened before he melted into the kiss. Sam moved his hands to Lucifer's neck and cheek. 

A moment later, Lucifer pulled away and looked at Sam with hope and fear. “Wasn’t expecting you to kiss back” was all he said.

Sam laughed slightly, “Why not?”

Lucifer looked at Sam’s eyes, “I thought you were straight.” 

“Nope” Sam popped the ‘p’.

“Awesome!”

Sam and Lucifer got back to watching the vine compilation. Sam scooted closer to the other teen and Lucifer put his hand in Sam’s; intertwining their fingers. Slowly, Sam put his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. He felt the weight of Lucifer’s own head touching his slight.

Both teens yawned as yet another Youtube video started. Sam heard Lucifer yaen out “Does this mean you're my boyfriend?”

“It better” Sam chuckled, “Been waitin’ too damn long for this!” Sam felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier as he got more and more tired.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep on Lucifer’s shoulder was the Junior whispering to himself, “My boyfriend's a mother-fucking king!”

**Author's Note:**

> To Leo F. I hop this is what you were looking for/hoping for. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed a longer one finally!
> 
> Might end up doing a second part(?)


End file.
